Of twinkling dreams
by Arkaham
Summary: Hades y Dragon negro... ¿que más prodría decirles? Algo de misterio, mucho romance, y un par de ojos azules...? .


**"of twinkling dreams" **

**Spoiler:** basada en el manga detalle a detalle. o  
**Pairing:** Hades & Dragon Negro   
**Adv.** This character aren't mine, just take them for some fun and sweet readings.

"of twinkling dreams"

* * *

La frescura de la noche cayó lentamente en las planicies de la isla de la reina muerte, por un momento la isla se tomó un descanso de todo ese calor que producía desde sus entrañas ayudada por el volcán, para permitir a sus habitantes una noche fresca, acariciada por brisa marina e iluminada por las estrellas de otoño.

Un vigilante miraba la costa oriental de la isla, escuchando el mar luchando contra la roca, Mirek el de ojos negros, el llegado de Polonia, el de iris como vació y pupila como noche, encajados en bella cara enmarcada por largos y sedosos cabellos como sombras de oscuridad, siempre sereno y listo a lo que fuera. Unos suaves y cortos pasos le hicieron volver la mirada, para encontrarse con idéntico que subía trabajosamente el peñasco en el que estaba subido.

"Przemo" susurró ayudando a su hermano menor a subir el ultimo trecho del camino, el más joven aunque con ojos bien abiertos, su iris no captaba nada de luz. Era ciego, pero demasiado hábil. Ambos se sentaron a oír el mar y algunos de los pocos seres que se atrevían a desafiar la isla.

"Me gusta el mar cuando esta tranquilo" habló el menor cerrando sus ojos, no había mucha diferencia entre tenerlos abiertos o tenerlos cerrados, sin embargo lo hacia. "es como si esperará a alguien importante" comentó con cierta inocencia.

El menos de los gemelos se hecho para atrás, recostándose, poniendo sus manos en su nuca como si fuese a tomar una siesta en medio de la noche en aquel peñasco.

"Cuando partamos a Japón conoceremos al fin al poseedor de nuestra querida armadura" comentó con cierta esperanza, el mayor de los dos seguía con su vista hacia el mar, escuchando a su hermano y sintiendo la brisa en sus mejillas. "tendrás que describírmela centímetro a centímetro, si es igual a la nuestra, si el dragón tiene los mismos ojos" siguió hablando el menor, sin notar que su hermano sencillamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos y en la vasta oscuridad del mar…

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

Esa tarde, Mirek junto a los otros tres generales de los caballeros negros conducidos en secreto por su fragante líder en las calles de Japón hacia el edificio que presumía ser de la fundación Graude, pudo sentir una extraña sensación de frialdad y oscuridad alrededor de aquel edificio, del coliseo. En donde al entrar se celebraba una especie de festejo iniciando un torneo.

¡El torneo!. Tal como había dicho Ikki horas de llegar a Japón y dar los últimos detalles al plan. Ikki y sus compañeros se ubicaron en los lugares más estratégicos y alejados, observando con todo cuidado, sin perder detalle del ritmo de los combates, de sus técnicas. De todo.

Todo tuvo un cambio extraño que nadie noto al subir al ring un joven de cabellera café y armadura idéntica a la de su compañero, exceptuando los tonos rojizos y rosados que despabilaban bajo las luces intensas. En un instante aquel jovencito llevaba sus manos cerradas alzando con desgane unas cadenas, con los ojos cerrados escuchando cuanta palabrería le decía su contrincante, entonces por un momento un solo instante aquel chico tranquilo abrió sus ojos mirando al publico, un solo instante se cruzaron con los del joven polaco y ese solo instante, sus ojos negros vieron a través de los ojos esmeralda de aquel chico, otro color, un color que le recordó el azul celeste del mar en plena calma antes de la peor de las tormentas.

Al principio creyó ser algún efecto óptico de las luces o del cansancio del viaje desde la isla hasta Japón y hasta el coliseo, pero una segunda miranda, al chico y este parecía concentrando en la pelea.

"Ikki dice que se acerca el momento" le susurro una voz conocida, aquel muchacho que consideraba como el más joven del grupo y portaba la replica negra de la armadura de Pegaso, asintió y fue tras el chico sin dejar de mirar a aquel joven.

Aun tenia duda de lo que había visto en aquel instante.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

Aquella misma noche después de aquellos asaltos callejeros en que sus aliados, en los cuales los 4 camaradas que portaban armaduras negras de fénix habían sido derrotados y habían perdido partes de la recién robada armadura dorada tal cual había dicho Ikki, Mirek y sus camaradas ataviados en sus armaduras negras vigilaban la mansión de sus enemigos.

En esa primera noche cada uno vigilaría a uno, cualquiera que escogiesen. Su compañero de Finlandia, Vindre el cisne negro no tenia a quien vigilar, los 4 habían sido testigos de la partida misteriosa del cisne blanco, dado su naturaleza independiente decido apartarse del grupo llevándose a su camarada Aydin de Andrómeda negro. Seguro no volverían hasta el otro día, con su cara de hipócritas que no había pasado nada y buscarían el modo hacer su investigación al otro día.

Eran adolescentes, teniendo un día libre.

E silencio de la noche fue su aliado de los dos santos negros que restaban para vigilar aquella mansión, Mirek de dragón negro vigilaba a su doble, no había mucho que ver, el chico chino tenia un sueño profundo desde lo que se apreciaba desde afuera por una ventana. Con toda tranquilidad se movió a vigilar al chico que ahora cuidaba en falta de Aydin.

Volvió a sentir aquel cambio en el ambiente, como si las sombras se volviesen más obscuras al acercarse al hermano de su señor Ikki, como si una voz le susurrase a oído, i_aléjate, aléjate_/I. Provocando aun más su curiosidad, tentándolo a ver con más detalle a aquel joven llorón

Aquel angelical niño, dormía tranquilamente, no había absolutamente nada de extraño. La luna en lo alto se oculto por un momento detrás de unas espesas nubes anunciando que el siguiente día seria lluvioso, con este cambio paulatino de luz lunar, la cara del niño pareció cambiar, sus facciones se volvían mas finas, su piel más fina, su cabello cobraba una espesa negrura. Al momento que la luna se liberaba de aquellas nubes, dejando caer su luz en la ventana, un brillo resplandeció con intensidad un segundo para después desaparecer.

Dio unos pasos atrás sorprendido de lo que acaba de ver, un sueño quizá o el cansancio traicionero sobre sus pupilas negras.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

El día señalado finalmente había llegado, estaban los cuatro caballeros negros al pie del monte Fuji decidiendo cual camino seguir, Sorba el más inquieto habló en primero.

"dejemos que nuestros dobles elijan el camino" El cisne y Andrómeda negro le miraron largamente, como líder natural del grupo siempre tenía la última palabra, con solo asentir los demás entendieron y se desperdigaron por los diferentes trayectos, siguiendo rastros que emanaban de los cosmos de sus dobles.

Mirek, el de largos cabellos decidió esperar dentro de la cueva, siguiendo la sugerencia de su gemelo, esperando a su primer victima. El viento dentro de la cueva emitía una suave melodía de acordes variados e irrepetibles, interrumpido casualmente por el sonido de un cascabel.

Así pronto vio llegar al hermano de Ikki, aun lo veía confundido, en esos momentos solo se sentía la presencia de ese joven, no como en las otras veces. Apareció el pequeño Aydin, Andrómeda negro.

Pronto comenzó el reto, y la pelea, pudo ver en diversas ocasiones una sombra profunda a los pies de aquel niño. A veces se incrementaba a veces desaparecía, y en el momento en que parecía derrotado, aquella sombra se solidificaba y el hermano d Ikki derrotaba con toda facilidad a su camarada.

"bien hecho, has derrotado a Andrómeda negro" anuncio dejándose ver de entre las sombras, vio el temor en los verdes del chico, y detrás de ellos una vez más aquel azul, ese hermoso azul que recordaba al mar estático. La oscuridad de la caverna pareció incrementarse, al igual que el frió, mas eso pensó debido al combate de los cisnes, si camarada sobrevivía su doble blanco el no le diría de la derrota del mas pequeño.

"esperen, aun faltan las partes que cuido yo" intervino una tercera voz mientras Mirek de Dragón Negro contabilizaba para Andrómeda, las piezas de la armadura de oro.

Esa simple distracción motivo al hermano de Ikki ir en busca de su amigo caído en aquel barranco detrás suyo, le pareció extraño como la caverna volvía a su iluminación previa.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

Ahora el dragón negro sabia lo que era la amistad y aquel tormentoso dolor de su cuerpo sintiendo y creyendo que moriría en ese lugar, en ese momento. Escuchaba las voces de aquellos amigos no muy lejos, preguntándose el modo de salvar a su otro amigo.

Mirek volvió la vista con las pocas energías que le quedaban para ver el rostro de su hermano caído, sabia que él pondría sobrevivir y quizás hasta cambiar de vida y conseguirse una oportunidad lejos de esas batallas.

"puedo salvarle la vida a cambio de la tuya" escucho una voz en su cabeza, jamás había escuchado una voz tan profunda en su vida, ni tan serena y segura.

"sálvalo" dijo cerrando sus ojos, escucho los pasos de aquellos dos abandonando es parte de la cueva, volvió oír el murmullo del viento tratando de hilvanar una melodía entre las estalactitas, cerró sus ojos esperando el final que merecía, y esperaba a ese ser para que le arrancase la vida y salvase a su hermano.

Sintió Mirek un temblor y escucho el rugido de las rocas colapsarse sobre la cueva resquebrajándola, sintió un poco de miedo, tenia fe de esta muerto para antes de una cosa así y sentir las toneladas de piedra enterrar su cuerpo aun con vida, débil y conciente.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una cama, con cojines de seda, sabanas de satín, bañado y perfumado, ataviado de una hermosa túnica. Se encontraba en una habitación obscura apenas iluminada por una vela a su lado, distinguiendo escasas figuras demoníacas. Alguien al lado de la cama se puso de pie y salio de la habitación, como vigilando su despertar.

Esto era ¿un sueño acaso¿No había muerto en las faldas del monte Fuji en aquella cueva¿no había sido herido de muerte por su doble?

"al fin has despertado" escucho una voz entrar por la puerta, era esa misma voz que había escuchado en aquel momento de agonía, serena y segura, mas esta ves estaba seguro que podía oírla con sus oídos y no directamente a su mente. Sus ojos se toparon con aquel rostro que le pareció ver un par d veces, con esos ojos azules adornados por cabellera negra.

Aquel hombre de atuendo negro se sentó en la cama a su lado y tomo su mano con sutileza haciéndola pasar por su mejilla, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Mirek.

"¿Quién eres?" vacilo al hablar, sentía el nerviosismo correr en todo su ser, mientras aquel hombre jugaba con su mano y depositaba suaves besos en ella. Al mismo tiempo sentía arder sus mejillas, no había encontrado nada tan bello en la naturaleza o en la obra de la naturaleza como ese ser frente de si.

"Es justo que lo sepas, mi dragón de la noche" susurró el hombre tomando la otra mano y llevándola a donde estaba su pecho.

"soy el señor del inframundo"…….

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

Las suaves notas de aquella lira llegaban hasta la ventana, un canto melancólico arrullaba las horas nocturnas casi cada noche sin falta, Mirek al abrir sus ojos envuelto de esa calidez a la que no estaba acostumbrado esa melodía le arrancó un par de lagrimas.

"Es Orfeo" susurro aquella voz a su lado, volvió sus ojos negros hacia el dueño de aquella voz, hacia Hades, el señor del inframundo recostado bocabajo abrazándole tal manta fuese, posando su mano en aquella mejilla obligándole a dejar de ver la ventana y callando cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de esos labios con un beso. " y su melancólica melodía hacia la persona que mas ama"

Movió Hades las cobijas que cubrían ambos cuerpos desnudos, haciendo espacio y poder moverse con facilidad sobre el cuerpo del hermoso joven polaco. "su canción se escucha en todo el inframundo"

Una vez le tuvo bajo de si, una ves podía contemplar aquella hermosa cara que se sonrojaba ante cualquier roce, cualquier caricia por inocente que fuera. El dios removió algunos cabellos del hermoso rostro, procurando a sus labios un total contacto en la piel, en los labios. Como disfrutando cada instante, cada nuevo sabor que descubría en el chico.

Era su fruta del paraíso.

Una vez más las manos de hades recorrieron suavemente la piel nívea del joven, desde el pecho hasta más allá del vientre sin llegar a los muslos, sin perder detalle de cada pliego que se formaba, deteniéndose momentáneamente donde el calor se incrementaba paulatinamente. Era como un juego delicioso torturador para el pobre de Mirek, que en su mas profundo pensamiento ardía con el nuevo deseo de que el juego terminara y se fuesen a lo que lo hacia sentir tan bien y lleno de vida.

Hades era un ser escrupuloso, se tomaba su tiempo para cualquier actividad, incluso esa. Dando besos largos, pequeños chupetes en el cuello, con el animo de excitar a su joven demasiado joven amante.

Las nerviosas y aun inexpertas manos de Dragón negro estaba indecisas, entre acariciar la espalda del dios o masajear las divinas caderas danzantes de un baile mortalmente lento que le provocaba a desencadenar algo más eufórico.

Pronto el joven polaco volvió a sentir aquellas manos expertas donde eran mas solicitadas, allí donde su entrepierna le urgía atención, gimiendo de placer al recibirlo, canturreando alguna frases que ni el mismo sabia que significaban, provocadas por la suave melodía de Orfeo en el aire.

Aquella primera ves, había sido sin música, en la totalidad de la oscuridad, lleno de medo y dudas, pero ahora que sabia, esperaba gozoso, ansioso a ser poseído por ese dios de mala reputación. Porque al menos a sus ojos, Hades era demasiado tierno y cariñoso con él.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

Mirek el polaco despertó una vez más, esta ves con frió, pese a que estaba cubierto por finas mantas, tibias y calientitas su cuerpo sentía un escalofrió recorrer. Había un silencio hermoso, de esos que hacen pensar en lo maravilloso de los momentos pasados. Cerró sus ojos estirando sus extremidades con toda pereza, fue que noto que el gran señor del inframundo no estaba a su lado ni abrazándole, se hizo bolita dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, recordando aquellos momentos, desde el más tierno abrasó hasta el rugir del dios en pleno clima dentro de él.

-_espera paciente que pronto iré a tu lado_- escuchó la voz más familiar y amada de toda su vida, la de su hermano gemelo. Se sentó en la cama y cerro sus ojos. Vio en su mente la imagen de su gemelo ciego arrodillado en una playa, con la cara hacia el mar teñido de oro por el sol. Debía estar rezando, esa la era la única explicación a todo. Estaba muerto Dragón negro y vivía los momentos más felices de su existencia conciente compartiendo el lecho con el dios más temido en la tierra.

_-Hermano…. –_ volvió a escuchar, parecía una voz que cantaba, de Hermosa y melodiosa voz, jamás había escuchado así la voz de su gemelo, cerro los ojos y recogió las rodillas abrazándolas y colocar su barbilla sobre ellas. Con claro sentimiento de paz, de saberle vivo.

_**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que despertó, y no le agradaba estar solo en la habitación, desnudo en la cama, extrañaba a su divino amante. Se puso de pie una vez que tuvo la certeza que no habría nada en la cercanía, aun tenia un poco de vergüenza, cosa que se reprocho Dragón negro.

Busco en el único ropero algo de prendas y solo había colgada una bata de seda negra con bordes en oro y plata asemejando un par de dragones exhalando fuego. Ató su largo cabello con una pequeña cinta a juego que estaba en el interior de una de las bolsas de la bata, y se dispuso a salir en busca de su divino amante.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

Los pasillos del palacio estaban decorados como antiguos templos griegos, vasijas antiguas hermosamente decoradas en dos colores, telas colgantes cubriendo los muros, mármol blanco en el piso, columnas con motivos floridos. Mirek no entendió el porque de las flores, hasta que en un pedestal, hermosamente decorado a manera de altar, resaltado por telas en carmín mostraban una hermosa vasija, en la cual se veía una hermosa mujer rodeada de animales y plantas.

-Persofone- susurro al reconocer el resto de las alegorías. La esposa rapada de Hades. Por un momento le intrigo si su presencia seria como darle celos a la mujer o ser el juguete en los meses que ella no estaba. Tomó la vasija entre sus dedos y las figurillas parecieron cobrar vida, como mostrando la vida de esa doncella en un mundo lejano y hermoso.

-Ella no volverá – anuncio una voz femenina detrás suyo, pero no se asusto con la sorpresa, dejo la vasija en su lugar y volteo para ver a la mujer d hermoso traje negro y cabellos a juego, sus ojos de espliego irradiaban una extraña dulzura.

-Persefone decidió nunca mas volver al inframundo- continuó su explicación aquella mujer, apretando con su mano derecha el tridente que llevaba consigo– desde hace mucho tiempo –concluyó secamente la mujer, siguiendo su camino.

Dragón negro le pareció raro que aquella mujer no le preguntase quien era, si era amigo o enemigo. No la entendió en ese momento.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

En un pasillo se detuvo Mirek, las voces de hombres y una mujer lo hicieron detenerse. Una puerta a un gran salón cubierta de unas cortinas era lo único que lo separaba de aquel enorme salón. Podía escuchar una curiosa conversación, sin llegar a entender las palabras.

Momentos después escucho una vez más aquella hermosa música de lira, su cuerpo se relajaba a cada nota y su mente divagaba en otras dimensiones. Era Orfeo con su hermosísima música, tocando.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormido, solo hasta que los sueños que tenía se disolverían en gritos de pelea. En ordenes concisas de aquel que amaba.

Pero no pudo entrar al salón, había algo que le impedía entrar.

-Regresa a tu habitación mi dragón de la noche- escuchó en su mente tan claro como si le tuviera a sus oídos- pronto todo terminara y volveré a tu lado.

Mirek miro al suelo desalentado, él deseaba verle un momento antes de volver a la habitación, y desobedeció. Se quedo al lado de la puerta escuchando cuanto ruido se producía al otro lado.

Escucho la afable voz de aquella mujer que había visto en el corredor, usando un tono d suplica y ligeros sollozos.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

-¡Shun!- escucho dragón negro la voz de aquel que fuera su líder en vida, su tono era desesperado, las cosas estaban demasiado extraña, no sabia que estaba pasando y su corazón robaba e imploraba que acudiese a ayudar como pudiese a Hades.

De pronto sintió el aura del dios amado elevarse y la de su líder, estaban en una especie de combate, oía gritos mas allá del terror del inframundo, grandes piedras caer y azotar otras con gran ferocidad, la voz de la mujer intervenir a veces.

Hasta que el silencio se hizo de pronto.

No se escucho ningún ruido en los siguientes momentos, pero se sentía aliviado, sintió el cosmos del dios aumentar de pronto, relajarse unos momentos y aquellas cortinas quitar su postura defensiva.

Así entro a la sala destruida, había dos dragones a cada lado de una escalinata, obstruida por la cabeza de uno y varias columnas caídas, al finadle la escalinata estaba un trono en cuya parte superior se extendían dos enormes alas de piel, y él estaba sentado.

Hades, parecía dormitar un momento y con gran sigilo Mirek de Dragón negro avanzó, postrándose a los pies de Hades, colocando su cabeza en las rodillas del dios.

-tenía miedo- susurró cerrando sus ojos, deseando estrechar a aquel que amaba y llevárselo lejos.

-aun hay peligro en este salón – escucho la voz seria y fría del dios, sintiendo su mano acariciar sus cabellos. –regresa a la seguridad de la habitación – le ordeno el dios y pudo sentir su cuerpo desaparecer de aquella habitación, las imágenes se hicieron borrosas y se encontró de nuevo en la habitación.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

Mirek espero atentó por la ventana, pero no podía ver nada en especial, solo veía un enorme manto negro a lo largo y ancho del inframundo.

La sensaciones de incierto y soledad asaltaban su ser a cada minuto, y la impotencia le desgarraba el alma de semejante manera. Cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de sentir el aura de Hades, de su hermano o de alguien, pero era como si nadie estuviese más en el inframundo.

El aroma a dulce provino desde la puerta, contemplo una ligera luz acercarse y desparecer tan pronto como tocaba a la puerta. Al acercarse vio en ella, una hermosa nota escrita con oro.

_El amor es una quimera creada para confortar, pero muy pocos hombres creen en ella. Creo en ti porque eres uno de esos pocos hombres. _

_Se paciente_

Era todo lo que decía aquella nota, no sabia que significaba ni que de quien venia, y deseo creer que era de Hades.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

Las horas siguieron una tras otra, envueltas de un enorme silencio, se había quedado dormido una vez más, y un terrible sonido acompañado de un fuerte templo le despertó, en pocos segundos comprendió que la habitación al igual que el resto del inframundo se estaba literalmente cayendo a pedazos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, lo que aprovecho para salir no solo de aquella habitación sino tembien del palacio, que solo se mantenía en pie por él y a su salida este se desplomaba por entero.

Miró al cielo consternado, había rayos de luz que se filtraban desde el cielo que lentamente se libraba de esa oscuridad. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como una columna de oscuridad se levantaba por el cielo hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

Sintió una terrible pena en su pecho, la silueta que había visto o creído ver subir por esa oscuridad había sido el mismo Hades desaparecer. Pero al mismo tiempo escucho la voz de su hermano llamándole, enseñándole un camino.

Mirek quería ir a donde Hades había ido y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para ir a su lado, pero al parecer la llamada de su hermano le jalaba fuertemente a otro lugar, otro plano.

A un lugar lejos del inframundo que caía a pedazos.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o **

Despertó en un lugar cubierto de flores y lleno de luz, no sabría que decir acerca del lugar, era algo que ni es sus sueños habría visitado jamás, sintió su alma limpia y pura, sus cabellos sedosos como nunca, su cuerpo etéreo demasiado perfecto, había en el ambiente una extra calidez, tan familiar y reconfortante.

Se reclino un poco, y sintió una mano acariciarle las mejillas. Ese roce, era divino, era de alguien amado. Sus ojos se aguaron al ver aquel rostro. Hades envuelto en cuan simple túnica blanca contrastando con el negro de su cabello el cual se desparramaba sobre sus hombros.

-Aquí nadie nos molestará – añadió el dios acercando el rostro del mas joven al suyo…


End file.
